sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Collins (film)
| music = Elliot Goldenthal | cinematography = Chris Menges | editing = J. Patrick Duffner Tony Lawson | studio = The Geffen Film Company Warner Bros. | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 133 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $25 million | gross = $27.5 million }} Michael Collins is a 1996 historical biopic written and directed by Neil Jordan and starring Liam Neeson as Michael Collins, the Irish patriot and revolutionary who died in the Irish Civil War.The Irish Filmography 1896–1996; Red Mountain Press; 1996. p. 80 It won the Golden Lion at the Venice Film Festival. Plot In 1922, Joe O'Reilly attempts to console Kitty Kiernan, who is mourning the death of Michael Collins. At the end of the Easter Rising in 1916, Collins, Harry Boland, Éamon de Valera, and other survivors surrender to the British Army. As the Dublin Metropolitan Police's "G" Division identifies the leaders, Collins tells Boland that next time, "We won't play by their rules, Harry. We'll invent our own." All the other leaders die by firing squad, but de Valera, an American citizen, is imprisoned in England. Collins, Boland, and the others are sent to Frongoch internment camp. After his release, Collins gives a speech at an election rally at the South Longford by-election, 1917. Collins is injured when the Royal Irish Constabulary break up the rally, but is rescued by Boland. While recovering on a friend's farm, they meet Kitty, who begins a romance with Boland. Collins is tipped off by Detective Ned Broy that the British plan to arrest de Valera and his Cabinet. However, de Valera forbids anyone to go into hiding, stating that the ensuing public outcry will force their immediate release. Only Collins and Boland escape arrest and imprisonment, and there are no protests. Boland and Collins travel to England and break de Valera out of Lincoln prison. Angry that Collins has overshadowed him, de Valera announces that he will travel to the United States to seek recognition from Woodrow Wilson, and orders Boland to accompany him. Before they depart, Collins suggests to Boland his belief that de Valera fears leaving them alone together. Left in command, Collins orders the IRA to begin raiding police barracks for weapons. He also issues a statement that all collaboration with the British will be punished by death. Collins then recruits a squad from the IRA's Dublin Brigade, which, on Bloody Sunday, assassinates fourteen British agents. In retaliation, the Black and Tans fire into the crowd at a Gaelic football match at Croke Park. Broy is caught burning documents, and is tortured and killed. After returning from America empty-handed, de Valera decrees that the IRA must make a formal military attack on The Custom House. Collins argues that fighting conventionally will allow the British to win, but the Cabinet votes to support de Valera. The attack fails catastrophically, leaving six men dead and seventy captured. In the aftermath, Collins declares that the IRA can only hold out for a month. In private, he tells Boland that the IRA will be lucky to hold out for another week. To his surprise, however, the British soon call for a cease fire. De Valera orders Collins to go to London to participate in negotiations with the British, despite Collins's objections that he is not a diplomat. After the signing of the Anglo-Irish Treaty in December 1921, de Valera erupts upon learning that the terms have been published without his agreement. Collins argues that the Treaty gives them the freedom to achieve the Republic, albeit at the expense of six of the nine Ulster counties. De Valera and his supporters resign in protest after the Dáil approves the Treaty 64–57. Both Collins and de Valera try to sway the Irish people in their respective directions. Collins is attacked by an anti-Treaty Republican during a rally, but escapes. In the aftermath, he successfully proposes to Kitty. When the people vote to approve the Treaty, de Valera refuses to accept the results and orders the IRA to seize the Four Courts in Dublin. Ordered by the Cabinet to retake the Four Courts, Collins (now Chief of Staff of the National Army) is appalled at having to fight former comrades. Arthur Griffith informs him that, if the Irish Free State Army will not deal with the IRA, the British Army will. In the subsequent Battle of Dublin, the IRA is driven from the city. Despite Collins' attempts to capture him, Boland is shot by a sentry while trying to swim the Liffey. Devastated by Boland's death, Collins travels to County Cork. He reaches out to de Valera through an intermediary, asking for a peace conference. Without de Valera's knowledge, the intermediary informs Collins that de Valera will meet him at Béal na Bláth the following day. As a convoy of Irish Army vehicles approaches they find a cart laid across the road and IRA men open fire from a nearby hillside. Collins is shot after breaking cover from behind an armoured car. Joe O'Reilly tries to revive Collins but is unsuccessful. Kitty is informed of his death just after trying on her wedding gown. Completing his story, O'Reilly tells Kitty that Collins would not want her to mourn as long as she has. Cast * Liam Neeson as Michael Collins * Aidan Quinn as Harry Boland * Stephen Rea as Ned Broy * Alan Rickman as Éamon de Valera * Julia Roberts as Kitty Kiernan * Ian Hart as Joe O'Reilly * Brendan Gleeson as Liam Tobin * Seán McGinley as Smith * Gerard McSorley as Cathal Brugha * Owen O'Neill as Rory O'Connor * Charles Dance as Soames, the British MI5 officer who commands the Cairo Gang * Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Collins's Assassin * Ian McElhinney as Belfast Detective * Stuart Graham as Tom Cullen Production Michael Cimino wrote a script and was involved in pre-production work on a possible Collins film for over a year in the early 1990s with Gabriel Byrne attached to star. Cimino was fired over budget concerns. Neil Jordan mentions in his film diary that Kevin Costner had also been interested in developing a movie about Collins and had visited Béal na Bláth and the surrounding areas.Neil Jordan, Michael Collins, Plume Press, 1996 The film was scripted and directed by Neil Jordan. The soundtrack was written by Elliot Goldenthal. The film was an international co-production between companies in Ireland and the United States. With a budget estimated at $25 million, with 10%-12% from the Irish Film Board, it was one of the most expensive films ever produced in Ireland.Goldstone, Patricia. Making the world safe for tourism, Yale University Press, 2001. p. 139 While filming, the breakdown of the IRA ceasefire caused the film's release to be delayed from June to December which caused Warner Bros. executive Rob Friedman to pressure the director to reshoot the ending to focus on the love story between Collins and Kiernan, in an attempt to downplay the breakdown of Anglo-Irish Treaty negotiations. Casting A number of Irish actors auditioned for the part of de Valera but Jordan felt they weren't able to find a real character and were playing a stereotype of de Valera. Jordan met with John Turturro about the role before casting Alan Rickman. Jordan initially envisioned Stephen Rea playing Harry Boland, but then decided the role of Broy would give Rea more of a challenge. Matt Dillon and Adam Baldwin also auditioned for the role. Aengus O'Malley, a great grandnephew of Michael Collins, played the role of a student filmed in Marsh's Library. Historical alterations Although based on historical events, the film does contain some alterations and fictionalisations, such as the death of Harry Boland. Neil Jordan defended his film by saying that it could not provide an entirely accurate account of events, given that it was a two-hour film that had to be understandable to an international audience who would not know the minutiae of Irish history."Michael Collins", The South Bank Show, 27 October 1996. The documentary on the DVD release of the film also discusses its fictional aspects. Critic Roger Ebert referred to the closing quotation from de Valera that history would vindicate Collins at his own expense, writing that "even Dev could hardly have imagined this film biography of Collins, which portrays De Valera as a weak, mannered, sniveling prima donna whose grandstanding led to decades of unnecessary bloodshed in, and over, Ireland."Ebert's review, published on 25 October 1996 Boland did not die in the manner suggested by the film. He was shot in a skirmish with Irish Free State soldiers in The Grand Hotel, Skerries, North Co. Dublin in the aftermath of the Battle of Dublin. The hotel has since been demolished but a plaque was put where the building used to be. His last words in the film - "Have they got Mick Collins yet?" - are however, based on a well-known tradition.Fitzpatrick, David. Harry Boland's Irish Revolution, Cork University Press. p. 8. Soundtrack The score was written by acclaimed composer Elliot Goldenthal, and features performances by Sinéad O'Connor. Frank Patterson also performs with the Cafe Orchestra in the film and on the album. Ratings The Irish Film Censor initially intended to give the film an over-15 Certificate, but later decided that it should be released with a PG certificate because of its historical importance. The censor issued a press statement defending his decision, claiming the film was a landmark in Irish cinema and that "because of the subject matter, parents should have the option of making their own decision as to whether their children should see the film or not". The video release was, however, given a 12 certificate. The film was rated 15 in the United Kingdom by the British Board of Film Classification. Reception The film currently has a score of 76% on Rotten Tomatoes. The film became the highest-grossing film ever in Ireland upon its release, making IR£ 4 million. In 2000, it was second only to Titanic in this category. It received generally positive reviews, but was mildly criticized for some historical inaccuracies.Flynn, Roderick and Patrick Brereton. "Michael Collins", Historical Dictionary of Irish Cinema, Scarecrow Press, 2007. Page 252. Accolades * Academy Awards - Nominated Best Cinematography (Chris Menges) * Academy Awards - Nominated Best Original Dramatic Score (Elliot Goldenthal) * Evening Standard British Film Awards - Winner Best Actor (Liam Neeson) * Golden Globe Awards - Nominated Best Actor in a Motion Picture - Drama (Liam Neeson) * Los Angeles Film Critics Association - Winner Best Cinematography (Chris Menges; tied with John Seale for The English Patient) * Venice Film Festival - Winner Golden Lion (Neil Jordan), Winner Best Actor (Liam Neeson) References External links * * Seán Farrell Moran, movie review, "Michael Collins," in The American Historical Review, 1997. * * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s biographical films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s historical films Category:American films Category:American biographical films Category:American drama films Category:English-language films Category:British Empire war films Category:Epic films based on actual events Category:Irish Civil War films Category:Irish War of Independence films Category:Films about the Irish Republican Army Category:Films directed by Neil Jordan Category:Films set in 1916 Category:Films set in 1918 Category:Films set in 1919 Category:Films set in 1920 Category:Films set in 1921 Category:Films set in 1922 Category:Films set in Dublin (city) Category:Films shot in Ireland Category:The Geffen Film Company films Category:Golden Lion winners Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films scored by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Cultural depictions of Michael Collins Category:Cultural depictions of Éamon de Valera Category:Historical epic films